Set Up
by SillyKwado
Summary: Finland was sick of it all! He was sick of the constant longing, love-sick glances between the two nations! Something needed to be done! And so, he made it his own personal mission to get Denmark and Norway together! And with Sweden's help what could possibly go wrong? SuFin! DenNor!


Step 1: Ask

"I am so done with this!" Finland yelled as he burst into the room. Sweden looked up from the dinner he was making to look at the enraged Finn in surprise. He knew that Finland could get angry, but never _this_ angry.

"Wha' happened?" Sweden asked tentatively as Finland furiously paced the kitchen.

"Denmark and Norway!" Finland sat down at the table with a huff. "All of this UST is driving me crazy! Why can't they just tell each other and get it over with! They're giving _those_ looks and glances but they don't even accept it!"

Sweden put down his spoon and turned to fully face Finland. "Wha' do ya mean? Wha' looks? UST?"

"UST… unresolved sexual tension. Denmark and Norway are totally in love with each other. It's _obvious_. Yet they're too chicken to confess."

Really? _This_ was what Finland's upset about? Sweden thought it was something more urgent. With a small sigh he turned back towards the dinner.

"How d'ya know they're even 'n love?" Sweden asked while dutifully stirring his food.

Finland gave Sweden a look. "It's so obvious, it hurts. All you need to do is just look at them. They're always looking at each other and giving these glances of longing. And usually it would be sweet, but they've been doing it for so long!"

"An' yer sure?" Sweden said with a raised eyebrow toward Finland.

"Yes!" Finland cried then crossed his arms and pouted while losing himself in thought.

Sweden started setting up the table with plates and silverware as Finland sat there thinking. Finally, Finland cried out with an "Aha!" and Sweden almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"I got it!" Finland said and turned to Sweden. "We should try to get them together!" He said it with such hope and determination, Sweden almost felt bad for saying this.

"No."

"What! Why not!?" Finland cried.

"Because, it'd be a waste 'f time, an' Norway woul' kill us."

"But, but… we have to! We can't just leave them alone forever!"

"Why no'?"

"Please, Berwald?" Finland continued. "What if it was us?"

Sweden paused for a moment, thinking over Finland's words. He'll admit, he'd never been happier since he'd been with Finland. Finland was his light and the love of his life. Without him, Sweden didn't know what would've happen. There was nothing he loved more than to curl up on the couch with the Finn. He loved him with all his heart.

"If it was us, we wouldn't be havin' this problem," Sweden replied completely serious.

Finland frowned and Sweden sighed. "Fine… I'll help ya. So what's tha plan?"

Finland gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, don't have a plan… I was hoping you would… hahaha…"

Sweden looked at the man he loved for a long moment before saying, "Alrigh' then. M'plan is to just ask them."

Finland gave a doubtful look. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Look, we'll jus' ask them straight out, and if they do have these feelin's then they'll have a reaction."

"I think you mean we'll ask them _gay_ out," Finland replied with a laugh.

Sweden didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how horrible that was.

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

"So," Sweden started awkwardly. "Ya got anyone special?"

Denmark took a chug of his beer and then looked over at Sweden with a raised eyebrow.

"What the heck man?" Denmark laughed.

Sweden frowned and took a long gulp of his beer. Yep, why was he here with Denmark again? And why did he think he was going to get a serious conversation out of it?

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

"So," Sweden started even more awkwardly then the last time. "Ya got anyone special?"

Norway stopped what he was doing and gave Sweden a soulless glare.

"What the fuck Sweden?" he deadpanned.

Sweden slowly sunk down into his seat. "Nevermind."

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

"Tha'… didn't go as planned…"

"I noticed…"

Sweden and Finland sat at the dining room table, wondering what to do now.

"I mean, in their defense," Finland started. "You did kind of word it weird…"

"Alrigh' fine… how would ya do it?"

* * *

><p>Step 2: Jealousy<p>

"I don't think this is goin' ta work," Sweden whispered to Finland next to him.

Finland nervously wrung his hands together. "It will," he whispered back more confidently than he felt. He told Sweden of his plan to get them jealous but he didn't tell him _how_ they'd do it. In all honestly, Finland himself didn't know how.

They were at Norway's house for dinner, which meant all of the Nordics were there. That also meant it was only the five of them.

How could Finland get Denmark or Norway jealous? He briefly thought about flirting, but there was no way he'd flirt with Denmark. He shivered at the thought.

What about Norway….? He wouldn't be too bad and maybe Denmark's infamous temper would rise quickly.

"Go with me on this," Finland said quickly to Sweden before taking a large gulp of his vodka and getting up to go over to the Norwegian.

"Hey there handsome," Finland said slyly as he slided up to Norway. Oh god, he will _never_ live this down, will he?

"Hello, Finland," Norway responded slowly. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

Finland felt sick to his stomach. Oh god, this was such a bad idea. He put a hand on Norway's bicep.

"Do you work out? Because you feel really muscular. I would _love_ to see what's under that shirt of yours," he said seductively as he ran his hand up the arm, across Norway's chest, and down to play with one of the buttons on the shirt.

Norway's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he tensed as Finland (_Finland!?)_ felt him up. Norway glanced over to Sweden who was giving him a murderous glare.

Sweden was actually staring at Finland. His beloved was feeling up that emotionless robot! He clenched his fists harder as he restrained himself from going over there and reclaiming his wife.

Finland snuck a glance over to Denmark, who was doing nothing but staring at them open-mouthed. Well, that was disappointing. Not quite the reaction he had hoped for. Time to step it up a notch, Finland.

He brought his other hand up to play with the hairline at the back of Norway's neck. Then, without warning, he quickly yanked the Norwegian down for a kiss.

The entire room froze, including Norway, (with the exception of Finland), and Sweden saw red. He quickly jumped up from his spot and Denmark did the same. Iceland, meanwhile, just stared at Norway and Finland in shock. He may have also choked on his coke but he couldn't remember. His mind could not comprehend was he was seeing.

It wasn't a very long kiss but Finland was glad when it was over. That was absolute torture!

Norway took a few moments to compose himself before, "_What the actual fuck!?_" He took a step backwards away from the insane Finn.

Sweden quickly went over and grabbed Finland around his waist and hoisted him onto his shoulder. That way, Norway wouldn't have time to decide to try out an exorcism on Finland.

"He's drunk. Too much vodka," Sweden explained quickly as Finland complained from on top of his shoulder. "We'll jus' go now," Sweden continued as he headed towards the front door.

As he opened the door, Sweden gave one last look to the still-shocked occupants inside. Norway and Iceland were still staring at Finland in blatant, open-mouthed shock.

Denmark, for once, was frowning. He looked confused and wary, but Sweden couldn't deny it – there was definitely jealousy in those eyes.

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

"Never again."

Finland couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Step 3: Porn<p>

This was all Sweden's idea. He still thought that subtle yet blunt was the best way to go. So, he said that porn magazines would give them the push they need. And not just any porn – _gay_ porn.

In order to leave the magazines lying around their houses, Sweden and Finland needed to get _inside_ those houses. That itself would be a challenge, since neither of them had the keys for them.

Sweden actually had to go to Iceland and beg for the keys since he had both. Denmark's because he used to live there, and Norway's because Norway wants Iceland to "visit his big brother more often". (Iceland never uses them).

Iceland was pretty reluctant to lend out those keys though (they were keys to someone's home! Of course, he would be!), but he knew Sweden was trustworthy. (Also, Sweden _may have_ bribed him with a year's supply of licorice and concert tickets of whatever band he wanted.)

The other obstacle was buying a whole bunch of gay porn mags which Finland wanted _no_ part of. Somehow, Sweden bought them all on his own no problem.

Finland didn't feel very comfortable breaking into someone's home (even if they were considered family), so Sweden, once again, took care of it. After all, it was his idea anyway.

Sweden called in a favor from his boss so he could get both nations out of their houses for a long enough time so he could lay those magazines out in "strategically placed places."

Sweden came back a long while later, looking proud at giving his friends gay porn. Finland was still doubtful, but if it worked then who was he to complain?

Several hours later, which Denmark and Norway were sure to be home, proved nothing. They hadn't heard anything from them.

Finland considered it a failure.

They'd later find out that Norway gave them to Iceland to freak him out and Denmark just added them to his collection.

* * *

><p>Step 4: Naked<p>

Once again, Finland had no set-in-stone plan. He just knew Denmark and Norway needed to get together, but he wasn't as planned and organized as Sweden. He couldn't think that far ahead. Finland was more of a spur-of-the-moment type of person.

He did know the basic gist of it though. His plan was to get one of them to see the other naked. How exactly, was a bit fuzzy, but the four of them (himself, Sweden, Norway and Denmark (Iceland was away visiting Hong Kong which worked out nicely)) sat in the living room of Finland's house watching a movie.

Finland took a deep breath. He was in the kitchen getting a drink. The sexual tension in that living room was becoming near-unbearable. Denmark and Norway were so blind! How could they not see it? It was killing Finland to be in the same room as them!

He started the slow walk back when he looked down at his drink and came up with a brilliant idea. It was so deviously brilliant he didn't even know he could come up with something so clever and intricate on the spot.

He quickly wiped the smirk off of his face as he entered the living room. Everyone was engrossed in the movie, well for the most part. Finland could still see the quick, longing glances between Denmark and Norway. He resisted rolling his eyes and focused on the plan.

He crossed in front of the two love-struck fools (they were both sitting on the same couch… as planned) when he suddenly "tripped" and spilled his vodka all over Denmark's head. Denmark gasped loudly and jumped when the cold liquid hit his face. Norway jumped away slightly, trying to not get dirty as well, and Sweden looked concerned, until Finland winked in his direction, then he relaxed.

"Oh my god Denmark! I'm so _so_ sorry! Perkele! I'm such a clutz!" Finland cried, fake-tears welling in his eyes. "I'll get a towel o-or something!"

"It's okej Finland," Denmark said with a small smile. "I'll just take a shower real quick. No big deal."

(Inwardly, Finland smirked. Perfect.)

Now for phase two of the plan.

"Oh god, I feel so bad!" Tino said to himself. Denmark had already gone upstairs to take a shower.

He started to walk back into the kitchen when he "tripped" again and fell. It was all part of the plan.

Sweden and Norway both jumped up in concern, and Sweden rushed over to make sure Finland was okay.

As Sweden checked the Finn for any injuries, Finland leaned in and whispered, "Tell Norway to get some bandages."

Sweden's frantic look turned into a blank one as he realized that this was all just an act. Finland gave a small smile as an apology.

"Norge, coul' ya get some bandages?"

Norway furrowed his eyebrows slightly and said, "Where are they at?"

"In the bathroom," Finland managed out as fake tears welled up in his eyes. Norway nodded and left.

"Ya think this'll work?" Sweden asked unsurely as he kept an eye out for the Norwegian's return.

"Absolutely. Norway will have to see Denmark's wet, naked body (Sweden about threw up in his mouth.) to get the bandages. He will realize that he has feelings for him. Watch, he will come out all embarrassed." Finland was very confident while Sweden looked pale.

"Never… describe Denmark like tha' again…"

Finland chuckled softly. "Sorry."

"Alright, here's the bandages," Norway said looking completely unfazed. "Sorry I took so long, Denmark had to help me find them."

Sweden and Finland stared at Norway in utter disbelief. Seriously!?

"What?"

Finland pouted and looked away. Another failure for the list.

* * *

><p>Step 5. Drunk<p>

Berwald's plan was simple, yet again. Get them drunk.

If they were drunk, they would finally loosen up enough to confess their feelings for each other, especially emotionally-constipated Norway (not that Sweden could really talk).

Sweden told Denmark and Norway that they were going out drinking as an apology. Denmark's face brightened immensely and Norway narrowed his eyes in suspicion but otherwise didn't say anything. Hey, beer was beer, and although he didn't drink as much as Denmark, he still won't turn down beer.

So the four of them went out that same night.

Sweden said first round was on him… and the second… and the third...

It took a long time to get the two ex-viking nations drunk (especially Denmark) but Sweden somehow managed to do it (and his bank account was in a sad state afterwards).

"Y'know, yer muh best friend… an'- an' Ah love yah Nor! Ah really do! Yer tha best ever... love ya so much..." Denmark babbled on clearly plastered. Sweden and Finland looked at each other with matching grins. Yes! They did it!

Then, they looked at Denmark… who was talking to Norway's empty chair.

"Where is he?" Finland hissed as Denmark babbled on about his love.

Sweden frantically looked round until he spotted the Norwegian crazily dancing and yelling at people. In hindsight, perhaps getting them _both_ completely drunk wasn't the best idea…

When Norway tried to pick a fight with some poor human that "looked at him weird", Sweden and Finland decided that it was time to take the two back to the house.

It was an interesting struggle. Denmark, both unfortunately and fortunately, passed out. He never got to tell Norway any of his feelings but, on the other hand, Sweden didn't have to deal with Denmark's even more annoying drunken self. Meanwhile, Norway kept talking to his "fairy friends" the whole way home until he passed out on the couch.

Sweden was left with the task of carrying both sleeping nations to their beds. It will definitely be an interesting morning to wake up to tomorrow.

Although Denmark did confess his feelings (to a chair), this was still considered a failure.

* * *

><p>Step 6: Cuddling<p>

That night, as Denmark and Norway drunkenly slept away, Berwald and Tino were scheming. Although Tino came up with the idea, Berwald perfected it. Tino raised an eyebrow at his husband. It was cute how invested Sweden was in trying to get Denmark and Norway together. He thought Sweden wasn't interested but once a romantic, always a romantic. Sweden just loved romance too much to let the two lovebirds live in stupid obliviousness like that.

So, the next morning was not only met by more snow (it was winter in Finland) but by two groaning ex-viking nations.

"Fuck, what did you guys give me?" Norway groaned moodily when he walked into the kitchen. "I feel like I got hit... hard... by a boat or something..."

Finland smiled guiltily but gave Norway some medicine and a glass of water. Norway mumbled a thanks and downed it, and then went and sat down at the table with a cup of tea that was offered to him afterwards.

Next, Denmark came in and glared at a smiling Finland and normal-staring Sweden. He wordlessly went over and grabbed his glass of water and medicine.

"I don't know how you managed it," Denmark grunted finally. "But I haven't felt this bad in centuries..."

Norway gave him a sympathetic look and Finland and Sweden glanced at each other in slight guilt. Hey, sacrifices had to be made!

"Well! Since you guys aren't feeling good, how about we just have a nice calm movie night?"

"Night?" Norway asked looking out the window. "It's morning."

Finland waved it off. "Morning, night, same thing. We can have a day of movies!"

Denmark just grunted in response and Norway shrugged not caring. Both were in too much pain to care.

Finland jumped up and got everything ready, including what was needed for the plan.

They were almost done with the movie too, when Sweden had excused himself to "go to the bathroom". In actuality, Sweden went to breaker box and switched off the power to house. He and Finland were lucky that there was a snow storm going on, so they'll just blame the weather for the lack of power. However, it's going to get very cold very quickly.

Finland silently cursed Sweden's timing and for cutting the movie off before the good part, but then he looked over at the two confused love-struck nations on the couch together.

"Oh shoot! The power went off!" Finland said jumping up. "Must be the storm… I better get blankets and candles… and flashlights!"

"And Sweden," Norway muttered.

"Right! He's going to trip down the stairs from the bathroom!"

When he left the room, Finland quickly grabbed the flashlight he had prepared in his pocket and went to the closet to get the two blankets. Sweden came up to him with his own flashlight and said, "Nee' help?"

"Yep! Could you get those candles and lighter?" Finland said, nodding towards the pile at his feet. Sweden nodded and picked them up.

The two returned to the living room and saw that Denmark was gone, and Norway was sitting on the couch by himself.

"Um, where's Tanska*?" Finland asked, worried that _another_ plan will be, once again, ruined.

"Went to get our coats," Norway replied calmly and Finland breathed an inaudible sound of relief.

"Well," Finland started. "There were only two blankets. I forgot, the others are getting cleaned. So, you'll have to share. Sorry, Norway." He gave Norway the blanket who laid it over his lap.

Norway looked confused for a moment as he thought about what Finland said. "They're getting cleaned… in winter…?"

Ah, shoot. Damn Norway for being so perceptive! "Ah, well, Sweden and I have a bit too much fun when the cold nights come around! Ahaha…" Sweden blushed deeply at the implications and Norway paled, not wanting to know that at all.

"Here's yer coat, Nor!" Denmark said, coming back into the room and totally missing the awkward atmosphere. He was already wearing his coat.

He flopped back down on the couch and then noticed Norway's expression. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Right," Finland continued awkwardly. "So share that one and me and Sweden will share this one."

Denmark looked at the blanket on Norway's lap then at the one in Finland's hands. "Ya only got two…?"

"Don't ask," Norway quickly said with a strange look to Denmark.

"Um… okej…"

Denmark slipped his gloves on and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. The temperature in the room was quickly dropping.

"Here." He looked up at Norway who shoved the blanket at him. "You, Southern nation, needs it more than I. I'm used to this cold."

Denmark smiled and took the blanket. "Aw, thanks Nor! You're the best!" Norway turned away with an eyeroll and blushed.

Meanwhile, on the other couch, Finland nearly exploded. Sweden was literally restraining him underneath their own blanket from the Finn going over there and forcing Norway under the blanket with Denmark.

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

"Stupid Norway being so stupidly nice to stupid Denmark," Finland muttered angrily way later on, after the "power came back on" and the others went home. Sweden nodded silently and comfortingly patted Finland's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Step 7: Locked In Together<p>

It took a long time for Finland and Sweden to do their next plan. This time they wanted the plan perfect before going in. They didn't want anybody ruining it by accident again.

Devious little Finland came up with the idea of locking the two lovebirds together in a room and Sweden liked it. However, Sweden actually came up with the idea of having a camera and mic installed in whichever room they will decide to use so they can watch Denmark's and Norway's progress.

It took a while to decide on the location but they eventually agreed to use Sweden's house. His house was bigger, closer to both Norway and Denmark, and had an empty room already (Sweden was going to fill it was the new line of IKEA furniture that just came out).

They got Norway and Denmark to visit by no extraordinary means amazingly enough. Denmark with the promise of free beer and Norway with the promise of butter. (Sweden thanked Odin and all the gods that the two usually difficult nations were, for once, so compliant.)

Sweden took the two to the already pre-set room by telling them he had something to show them in there. As soon as the three of them stepped into the room, Finland called Sweden's name from the other side of the house.

"Excuse me. I'll b' righ' back," Sweden said to them and closed the door that was already locked from the outside on his way out.

He hurried his way over to Finland's position to watch the screen that showed the inside of the room. Now they played the waiting game.

_For a few minutes the two of them just stood there before Denmark got impatient and went over to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked._

"_Hej Nor…? I think we're locked in…" Denmark said still straining against the door._

"_What do you mean?" asked Norway glaring at the Dane._

"_I mean, we're locked in. I can't get the door open!"_

_Norway walked over and pushed the other nation out of the way. Then he tried the door himself with no avail._

"_Hey! Sweden!" Denmark yelled, pounding on the door. "I think the door's locked! Let us out!"_

"_I don't think he can hear you," Norway commented, but Denmark continued to pound on the door anyway._

_"Damn Swede! Open up!"_

_Sighing, Norway went over to a side of the room and sat down, leaning against the wall. He took out his phone and started scrolling through his pictures._

_Finally, Denmark, tired of yelling and hitting the door, came over and sat down next to the Norwegian with a sigh._

"_They'll notice we're not there eventually right? We won't be stuck in here forever hm?" Denmark questioned, more for his own reassurance. He didn't like to be kept in one place for too long._

_Norway hummed. "Probably. If anything, there is a window we can smash through."_

Sweden certainly hoped not. The idiotic Dane would definitely being paying for a replacement.

"_That's true," Denmark chuckled, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Denmark peeked over at what Norway was doing._

_He watched him for a while before grabbing his arm and saying, "Hey, what's that?"_

_Norway went back to his previous picture. "This one?"_

"_Yeah, when'd you take that?" Denmark said with a rare tone of gentleness in his voice. And love perhaps?_

Oh, Finland wished he could see the picture! What was it!? What was so interesting!? Sweden was thinking something similar.

_Norway chuckled lightly. "At Iceland's birthday party."_

"_Really? I didn't even see you take this."_

"_Well, it was the perfect opportunity and I couldn't pass it up."_

_Denmark laughed. "Really glad you didn't! Ice is just too cute!"_

Wait… what?

"_Yeah… he always was."_

_The two nations stared at the photo for a bit._

"_He was really curious for such a shy kid," Denmark said fondly._

"_I remember…"_

_Denmark laughed at a memory that just popped into his head. "Hey, remember when we were kids and we took Icey fishing with us in that boat?" _

_Norway nodded with a smile. "He loved that. He squealed every time we caught a fish."_

"_Yeah! And he wanted to swim with them so he took this huge leap into the water. You freaked the fuck out and yelled at us to get our asses in the water!"_

_Norway laughed. "Well, I was worried."_

Sweden laughed as well. He remembered that day. Norway was worried sick, but Iceland just smiled gummily at them as he dripped ocean water from his hair, once he was back on the boat. He really was a cute kid…

Then Sweden looked over at Finland, and quickly wiped the smile off of his face. Oh, he didn't look too happy…

"What are they doing!?" Finland cried. "They love each other and should be taking this perfect opportunity to confess their undying devotion! But _no_! Instead they're looking at pictures of freaking Iceland!" He gestured harshly towards the screen and Denmark and Norway continued to laugh over the embarrassing pictures of Iceland they had of their phones.

"Um, Fin…?"

"Where's the love? Where's the passionately hot make-out session? Where's the freaking marathon sex to make up for all the lost years of passionate love!?"

Sweden cringed. He _really_ didn't want to think about that…

"I've had enough of their tip-toeing!" Finland cried, standing up and slamming down his hands angrily. "Their stupid pride and selfishness is getting in the way of their love and _I'm_ not going to let _that_ happen!"

"Finland-" Sweden started, but Finland spun around angrily to face the bigger nation.

"No! I've had enough! _You've_ seen how they act! They need to be together! And damnit, if it won't be today then I'll keep them in that damned room forever!" And with that, the shorter nation stormed out.

Sweden gulped and shifted his pants slightly before quickly following after him. Angry Finland never failed to turn him on.

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

Finland practically broke the door on its hinges trying to get it open. When it slammed open, he marched in and straight up to Denmark and Norway who had jumped to their feet.

"Well, it's about time, I was get-"

"No!" Finland yelled, quickly cutting off the very surprised Dane. Norway looked at Finland with blatant surprise too. Finland never got this angry, unless there was a war or something to that degree.

"You two have been driving me crazy!" Finland cried.

"Calm down. What are you talking about Finland?" Norway tried in his relaxed voice, but Finland turned on him instead.

"Don't you dare tell me to fucking calm down! All this time you two are too dense to realize it and it's been driving me and Sweden nuts!"

Norway and Denmark glanced curiously at Sweden who kind of shrunk backwards at the sudden attention.

"But that's it!" Finland continued. "No more of this silent glancing shit! You two are both in love with each other! _Just admit it!_"

The room fell silent for a long time, save Finland's harsh breathing.

Then,

"Wait…" Norway started slowly just to make sure he was understanding the situation correctly. "Everything weird that has been happening lately… the power… the questioning… the beer…"

"Don't forget the porn," Denmark added.

"The porn…" Norway stopped and gave a quick glare to Denmark who just innocently shrugged. The Norwegian shook his head and continued on. "All of this has been happening because…"

Finland sighed, giving in to fate's cruel hand. "Because you two deserve to be together. We know that you two love each other but are just too chicken to admit it. So, Sweden and I thought we could just give you a push in the right direction."

"Turned out ta b' more like a shove an' a kick," Sweden added unhelpfully from the background.

Norway eyed the two unsurely for a couple of moments. "Ya were tryin' to get me and Denmark together?"

Finland nodded with a sigh.

Norway and Denmark glanced at each other.

"Well, now I see the problem," Norway said finally. "Y'see, Denmark and I are already together…"

Finland blinked at Norway not sure if he heard that correctly, then he looked at Sweden who looked just as dumbfounded.

"What?"

Denmark grinned. "Nor and I are shacking up."

Norway rolled his eyes. "That's a crude way of putting it, but yes. For several months now actually. Sorry we never told you… didn't think us restraining ourselves would bother you so much."

"And I had to restrain myself a lot!" Denmark added unthinkingly. Norway facepalmed.

"B-but…" Finland started but failing.

"How?" Sweden finally said and Finland nodded.

"How what?" Norway huffed. He was getting tired of 20 questions. "How did we get together?"

They nodded and Denmark laughed a bit into his fist. Norway blushed. "Um… it's kind of not something I can share…"

Denmark snorted. "Yeah, it'd probably scar you guys for life."

Sweden blushed but Finland persisted.

"Look," Norway started, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "I'm not going to tell you the story so just let it go." He said it with a finality in his tone that signified the end of the topic. Finland pouted and then looked over at Denmark who mouthed _I'll tell ya later_ with a wink.

Norway glared at his boyfriend, knowing exactly what he had just mouthed even though he actually didn't see it.

Denmark smiled at Norway and pulled him in close with one arm. "C'mon buttercup, you know I love ya." Then he kissed the crown of Norway's blushing head.

"Don't call me that…" Norway muttered and Denmark laughed loudly.

Finland and Sweden gave each other matching exasperated looks. So… all of their planning… all of their work and worrying… was all for nothing?

Finland looked back at them. Norway had one of his hand wrapped in Denmark's tie and the other in his hair as they kissed. It wasn't dirty, but rather a sweet one that they poured their love and soul into.

Finland smiled softly as Sweden wrapped his arm around his waist. Maybe all their hard work didn't amount to much in the end, but it was the thought that counted. At least love was still the outcome, no matter what hardships and obstacles were in the way.

And they were happy. That's what mattered.

~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~la~~

Iceland sneezed multiple times in a row.

"Wow, someone's, like, thinking a lot about you," Hong Kong offhandedly commented, not taking his eyes off of his 3DS.

"I hope not," Iceland muttered, rubbing his nose.

That couldn't mean anything good, right?

* * *

><p>*Tanska = "Denmark" in Finnish<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Oh, Iceland... How little you know ;D Poor guy, not knowing Dan and Nor are totally cooing over his embarrassing pictures right now xD

Yay! I finished! :D And third story today! (though, the two USUK were already completed wayyy before today...)

Hope you guys all liked it as much as I did! xD I don't even remember how I came up with this idea anymore... :P

Well, tell me what you thought!

Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
